tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman Volnutt
Biography The protagonist of the MegaMan Legends series , the youngest to don the armor of Mega Man, but like the others, he has a heart of pure gold. He is a geneticly and cyberneticaly altered human, and has a digger suit that his caretaker Barrell gave him. Appearance All "Megamen" in Capcom's games are blue; so is Megaman Volnutt. The only difference between him and the other Megamen is that Volnutt can be seen without a helmet. Personality This version of MegaMan has lived two completely different lives. This is in contrast to all his other incarnations in the other series where he lives only one life and one basic role throughout the duration of the series. His first life as MegaMan Trigger is quite similar to that of the Maverick Hunters in the X'' Series, where his role on Elysium was to protect the Master System from Aberrant Units as well as serve as the Master's special assistant. Thus, Trigger was one of the greatest and highest ranking Purifier Units, much like X was as a Maverick Hunter and Mega Man was as a robotic hero. On the other hand, his second life as MegaMan Volnutt is actually closer in similarity to another key aspect of both the original Mega Man and X. MegaMan Volnutt does not like fighting and only does so as a last resort (as evidenced by his regret for "not taking it easy" on the Bonnes in MegaMan Legends). Other than that however, MegaMan Volnutt is simply another Digger in search of adventure, refractors, and other treasure just like all the rest on Terra. Abilities As Purifier Unit, MegaMan Volnutt is able to use a variety of robotic armaments and abilities. *Interchangeable weapons - MegaMan Volnutt can equip a variety of different weapons for different purposes and situations. His default weapon is the Mega Buster, a standard cannon mounted from the left arm. With modifications from Roll Caskett, he can replace his right arm with a number of other weaponry. *Body modifications - With his cybernetic body, MegaMan can equip upgrades to his main body for easier tasks, such as battle and traveling purposes. Such additions include built in roller skates for higher speed, different levels of body armor, and upgrading the amount of damage the body can take. *Shield system - The game depicts MegaMan with a barrier system (shown by a blue capsule bar on the gamescreen) that lowers enemy damage and recoil. However, the bar is limited in power, and when decreased entirely without time to recharge, must be repaired by a recovery item. *Strength and speed - Unlike other members of the ''Mega Man series, MegaMan Volnutt is not able to wall kick or perform dash maneuvers. His default speed is on par with a healthy, athletic human, and his strength proportional to his size. *Helmet - Sometimes he wears a helmet to protect him in battle or while he is working. Special Moves Note: Megaman Volnutt has three same commands but with three movements and his three weapons. These commands can also be done in air. Megaman's Arm Weapon Changes MACHINE GUN ARM (Light Weapon, Air OK) ''Medium Attack, Forward or Down-Forward or Up-Forward'' Megaman will fire the bullets to the opponent depending on which direction he shoots. SHIELD ARM (Medium Weapon, Air OK) ''Medium Attack, Forward or Down-Forward or Up-Forward'' Not only will Megaman damage the opponent, but he can reflect his projectiles from taking any damage. DRILL ARM (Hard Weapon) 2 Types of Attack: -'DRILL SLIDE' Medium Attack, Forward Megaman will hit the opponent below by sliding down. -'DRILL UPPERCUT' Medium Attack, Down-Forward Megaman's anti-air attack that can hit the opponent for a few times. Megaman's Weapon Switching WEAPON CHANGE (Forward) ''Quarter-Circle Forward, Attack'' Megaman will switch his weapon of choice by rolling forward slightly. WEAPON CHANGE (Backward) ''Quarter-Circle Backward, Attack'' Megaman will roll backward slightly to switch any weapon. WEAPON CHANGE (Neutral) ''Down 2 Times, Attack'' Megaman changes his weapon like the other two movesets, only this time he won't move. MEGA BUSTER (CHARGE SHOT) (Air OK) ''Hard Attack'' Megaman fires his Mega Buster shots, but it will take less damage. However, when he fires his charged shot by holding the Hard Attack button, it will take alot of damage to hit the opponent. Hyper Combos MACHINE GUN SWEEP (air OK) ''Quarter-Circle Backward, Two Attacks'' Megaman switches his weapon to the machine gun and fires a giant barrage of bullets. Using the directions, Megaman can aim the barrage. This is very useful for combos or catching falling or flying opponents. MAX POWER DRILL UPPERCUT ''Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Two Attacks'' Megaman switches his weapon to a drill and hits the opponent upwards. He can also hit the opponent in the mid-air, considering that hyper combo an anti-air move. MAX POWER SHINING LASER ''Quarter-Circle Forward, Two Attacks'' Megaman charges his buster very briefly and punches with the buster. If the punch lands, Megaman fires and launches his opponent in the air. Once the opponent is in the air, Megaman changes his weapon to the strongest weapon in his arsernal, the Shining Laser Cannon. He then aims upward and fires a giant beam at the airborne enemy. It's a very flashy move (pun not intended), but will be completely useless if it is blocked. Execute it in a Delayed Crossover Combination. Quotes Win Quotes *''"All these people are so powerful even without equipping any special parts! This is some crazy world I'm stuck in..."'' *''"Are you OK, (Partner)? Why don't you take it easy, and leave the next fight to me!"'' *''"I analyze every possibility, and I never give up. That's the way I live my life as a digger!"'' *''"I'm really sorry, but I can't afford to lose. If I don't go home and get back to digging, we'll go bankrupt!"'' *''"Only a few bumps and scrapes, and I barely wasted any ammo. A perfect win for keeping expenses down!"'' *''"There's no reason for us to fight! Please, just stay down on the ground!"'' *''"Uh oh. Roll is going to get really mad at me if I don't start conserving ammo..."'' *''"Wow, that's powerful! Roll, did you upgrade my Mega Buster without telling me?"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"You look so sad... Just what is it that you're fighting for?"'' (vs. Casshan) *''"Hmm. The Bonne family was actually more of a challenge than you..."'' (vs. Doronjo) *''"I have a lot of experience in fighting big robots. I know where their blind spots are and how to take advantage of them!"'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"P-Please! Stop messing around with me, OK!?"'' (vs. Morrigan) *''"I knew my armor would hold up as long as I avoided any direct hits. I never give up!"'' (vs. PTX-40A) *''"Huh? Oh, sorry. I got startled because you remind me of someone who is very special to me." (vs. Roll) *"What an amazing experience... Would you please fight me again!?"'' (vs. Ryu) *''"You'd make a great digger with skills like that!" (vs. Saki)'' Category:Playable characters Category:Capcom characters